


Blame It On Soju

by ateezlights



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College Parties, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, bestfriends to lovers au, confrssing, woosan are dumb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:34:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26726767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ateezlights/pseuds/ateezlights
Summary: Woosan Alternative Universe where in they’re best friends and San has a bad habit of kissing Wooyoung whenever he is drunk, the problem is Wooyoung is in love with him and it keeps on happening at any parties. Its not like Wooyoung doesn’t want to, Its just that, San never remembers.
Relationships: Choi San - Relationship, Jung Wooyoung - Relationship, Kim Hongjoong/Park Seonghwa, YeosangJongho, YunhoMingi
Kudos: 32





	Blame It On Soju

**Author's Note:**

> Henlo! Woosan oneshot because why not?
> 
> Disclaimer : English is not my first language so be warned for grammatical mistakes. hehehe

Wooyoung groans when he wake up with a pounding headache, he blames it on the alcohol. He blames it on the bottles of soju from last night “Im never drinking again” He overheard San who woke up first before him standing in their shared dormitory room with a glass of water in his hand “drink” Wooyoung grabs the water without hesitation brows furrowed as he chugged it down “What the hell happened last night?” San scratches the back of his head not remembering a thing to which Wooyoung just ignored “Can we please not attend frat parties? Its never going to benefit us” Wooyoung protests and finally sitting up on the creaky bed “Uh yes it’s gonna benefit you from when you intern and or get a job, your seniors will never take advantage of you. Its like…” San pauses finding for the correct words “Its like training your lungs and liver to be strong” he says with a smile, showing off his adorable dimples “First of all, you sound stupid. We’re only damaging our health” Wooyoung says in defense clearly knowing its just a matter of joke but he hates it. He hates alcohol and yet he always long for more.

“Why do you keep on letting him do it?” Yeosang rolled his eyes upon hearing the same thing again and again from Wooyoung whose complaining about San and his questionable habit of kissing wooyoung whenever he is drunk but forgets every single detail the very next day when he is sober. “I don’t know and besides it just sort of happens” he defends 

“It doesn’t just sort of happened, its because he wants it to happen and you want it to happen but you’re frustrated because he never remembers and its been three months of him doing it” Seonghwa says butting in the conversation just as he finishes typing on his laptop for a class report “Uhm no?” Wooyoung denies, he really tried but guilty people are always caught.

“You can try denying it for now and good luck for tonight too, i bet my two thousand won if Choi San makes out with you” Seonghwa winks at him before leaving their table on the run for his next class “Im betting the same too” Yeosang blurts out with a monotonous tone that had Wooyoung staring at him with disappointment “You know, just tell him the truth” Yeosang suggests its better to just tell San the truth as if it was that easy “Thanks, i never thought of that” Wooyoung says sarcastically with the fakest smile he’d ever worn on his face “Its not easy i know but its better that way” Yeosang goes on and on for the rest of the day but all that convincing won’t get through Wooyoung’s for he would always say he can’t hear shit. “Well then good luck miserably falling in love with your bestie! Enjoy when he shows up with some random people at your dorm, Bye wooyoung!” Yeosang waved both his hands up in the air laughing at how pissed Wooyoung looked.

It was around at eight in the evening when Wooyoung was still fixing his hair and San kept on yelling at him for taking way too long “Oh my god! Woo! Just hurry up!” San stomps his feet like a child “Please just hurry up, Mingi won’t fucking wait for the next thirty minutes” He groans and let out a sigh, San was frustrated because its always the same fucking routine, waiting for Wooyoung to finish his shit “Dude come on, you’re already really fucking gorgeous right now” Wooyoung stopped brushing his hair upon hearing those words “Im what?”

“You’re gorgeous.. I mean.. yeah you’re beautiful already and you don’t need none of that” San points at the messy make up table and his hair brush before he grabs wooyoung by the wrist and run downstairs but of fucking course Wooyoung’s clumsy ass missed one staircase causing for them both to collapse on the floor with him on top of San, Wooyoung felt his cheeks heat up with embarrassment whilst San stares right to his eyes as if searching for something. 

“So, what do we- Mingi immediately stopped talking when he had witnessed the current situation “Hell no, We’re not going to be gay right at this fucking door. Not in front of my single ass. Why the fuck are you even tryna fuck in the staircase?” Mingi was quick with his judgement 

“Oh no” 

“God no”

They both said in unison awkwardly laughing while they fixed themselves “It wasn’t like that.. that what you just said” San says almost with a lump on his throat, it was really embarrassing but at that moment he felt his heart beats more louder specially with Wooyoung up so close on top of him and now his mind is just going to places, he hopes his reality won’t come out the moment he’s drunk— He is only true to himself under the influence of alcohol. He is only brave to take a little one closer step towards his best friend and he is only that San when he is drunk. He sometimes wants to try being brave while sober but all he could do is hope and not do anything about his goddamn feelings.

They sat in complete silence in Mingi’s car with The 1975’s Be My Mistake playing on the radio with the streetlights of seoul making the scenery a little better. “Mingi, for the love of god stop giving random people you fuck around with our address” San blurted out “Wait what? someone came by again?” Wooyoung asks removing his attention from his phone “Unfortunately yes, somebody came by our dormitory room last night asking for you and he said to call him back. He doesn’t even go to our university. He studies at like an elite type of shit school. His name was Yunho” San explains and Mingi just gulped staring back at him through the rear view mirror, Mingi quickly snapped away from the fear and guilt not wanting to ruin his night “Really? I can’t really remember names well” Mingi reasoned out

“That’s because you fuck with way too many people, you can’t even have a track” Wooyoung brushes his hair with hands “Uh no, i actually don’t bother asking for their names and even if i do i’d still forgot about it” 

“Is it really a common thing to forget stuff when you’re really drunk?”

“No? I mean yes for most people but for me its because im also getting wasted and i just don’t wanna remember”

“What an ass”

When they reached the frat house they were welcomed by Yeonjun who just arrived a little while ago, they all went in squishing in with the crowd and the loud music can be heard all the way to the pool area “This party is gonna be lit” Mingi mumbled to San who just eagerly nodded “Hey, Woo, Do you know that Taehyun? The freshman one in your department?” Yeonjun asked “And who is this taehyun, what do you want from our juniors now?” Wooyoung says in a teasing manner “Oh come on, Im not some fuck boy and besides my intentions are pure so if you’re a nice sunbae, you would give me his twitter, so i can return his pen” 

“a pen? really?” Wooyoung’s brows were arched still not believing Yeonjun but he’d known the other since high school and he is a nice guy “come up with something better next time, here you go and you better not dare to play around because i will beat your ass” Wooyoung adds before following San and Mingi to where the drinks at and there he saw Seonghwa on Hongjoong’s lap “Damn, there’s like tons of chair” Wooyoung points out “Nope. I gotta sit on his fucking lap so these leeches knows i own it” Seonghwa ruffles Hongjoong’s hair “Mine” he says with Hongjoong just giggling “Baby, they wouldn’t be able to make me look at them. My eyes are only yours” Hongjoong held Seonghwa’s hand and gave it a kiss 

“Ew. Couples” Mingi says with a disgusted face which made everyone laugh and just in time Yeosang walks in with no other than Jongho, the youngest in them “Hey woo!!!” Jongho greets him with enthusiasm “Its hyung for you, little shit” Wooyoung took a sip from the red plastic cups placed in the table but it was immediately snapped from his hands by San who’s eyes fierce and brows furrowed, chugging everything in one go “Damn, slow down bro the drinks ain’t going nowhere” Mingi laughs fully knowing the reason behind San’s immediate transformation is what Mingi calls them— He scoots closer to San and whispers something which caused San to get a little more riled up “Do you not see the way Jongho looks at him? If you’re still going to hide behind some soju and vodkas, you better be prepared for what’s about to come next” San stared at how Wooyoung laughs at whatever Jongho was showing him that San failed to ask why Mingi said those to him, was he that obvious? San tried to shake it off but the moment his eyes catches Jongho and wooyoung getting s little too close for his liking, his lost control of himself “that’s it” he uttered before he chugged down another drink.

“What’s up? You guys talking about something?” San sat beside Wooyoung trying to engage with their conversation “We were talking about how he could ask Yeosang out” Wooyoung was laughing so hard he couldn’t finish his sentences “It was hilarious you should’ve heard how he tried a couple of times to hint that he wants to go out with Yeosang but yeo was just like okay let’s go out and take him out of their room to go to the mall or some restaurant” Wooyoung was barely breathing because he knew his best friend would do that, Yeosang was never the type to date people but he didn’t actually thought Yeosang would be that savage and somehow instead of laughing, San had a smile plastered on his face, relieved of what he just heard “You know what you can do?” San faced Jongho who’s all ears “Walk in there” San points at the table where their friends were sitting just right beside the drinks “And tell him you like him, like a real man” San says which is ironic because he can give away advices like that but never apply it to himself “Apply the advice to yourself too, hyung” Jongho walks away from them leaving a cofused wooyoung and san “What was that?” Wooyoung faced him “Are you...seeing someone?” he asks softly “N-no. No im not but i… i have this person who i really like and i want to confess, do you think they like me too?” San’s already a blushing mess because it will literally just took Wooyoung to answer his question and that was it, that was the sign, he is confessing tonight.

“I don’t know? Maybe? You should just really ask and see for yourself” Wooyoung badly wanna say no that the person doesn’t like San but who doesn’t even like Choi San? “You think so?” 

“Yeah” There was a moment of silence between them before Wooyoung excused himself to join Seonghwa and Yeosang playing at the ping pong beer, luckily he saw them but not so lucky for him because San went along with him. Seonghwa was badly losing at the game and Yeosang only laughs at how Seonghwa looks with a death glare “Baby, enough, I’m playing for you” Hongjoong grabs Seonghwa by the waist and played for him but unfortunately they both sucked at pingpong beer they ended up just drunkly making out with the rest of the group betting if Wooyoung is going to win against San “Alright alright you hoes, Before we start, let’s spice things up a bit” Mingi pauses as he drinks, holding his other hand up, a gesture for his dramatic pause “Okay! So for pingpong beer let’s count points until five and the loser” Mingi looks at San and Wooyoung “gets a punishment” Everyone in that area looked at Mingi confusingly  
“You know what, this is simple. its just like you win with five points and you get to ask question and the loser has to answer honestly and or you give the loser a dare. your choice” Mingi send a wink in San’s way but that just made him even more anxious, whatever the fuck Mingi is playing now is so not going to help him in any way.

As expected, Wooyoung’s competitive ass would shout every now and then for a loss, He is one point behind San and if San wins, he lose and of course Choi San is quick “Choi San wins!” Yeosang announces as he was counting the scores up in his hands “four points for wooyoung and five for san” 

“That’s not fair! It’s only one point”

“Rules are rules, my friend” Yeosang wiggled his brows at his way as if its suppose to make him feel better “Okay whatever, what’s your stupid dare” Wooyoung stared at him, anticipation kicking in his abdomen as he nervously waits for San to say something “I dare you” San walks closer towards his way as he speaks “to kiss me” he says which caught Wooyoung, including their six friends off guard “Woah Choi San!!” Mingi just playfully cheers he wasn’t really sure if San was being serious “W-What?” Wooyoung stuttered “I said, kiss me” San catches him by his waist before he falls as he keeps on backing away from the other “Kiss me, Jung Wooyoung” San pulled him closer, their face an inch closer and Wooyoung wasted no time as he wraps his hands around San’s neck, kissing him with passion but San’s was too much. He kissed Wooyoung as if it’s the last, He kissed him hungrily, softly growling at how wooyoung had his back a little arched where he can feel them move in his palms. They pulled away from each other not minding the rest of the group, completely lost in each other’s eyes. 

“Jung Wooyoung, I like you” San pauses for a while “Actually no, I love you. I love you wooyoung, since freshman year” the sincerity can be heard in his voice and Wooyoung couldn’t believe it, his eyes were watering, tears threatening to fall anytime. He couldn’t believe what he was hearing but who is he kidding, what if San forgets about this? 

“Sanie..” Wooyoung’s voice were soft and quiet “I.. I like you too. A lot.” he adds “I love you too. I always haved” Wooyoung stared at the other’s eyes, searching for something but he only found genuineness and sincerity “Promise me you won’t forget this” Wooyoung quickly says

“I promise to never forget. I won’t pretend anymore Woo, I have always remembered all of our kisses, our cuddles after party, our movie night where i randomly just snuggle in your neck” San confessed “I have never forgotten a single thing about you and about us”

“Goddamn it took y’all so fucking long to say this” Seonghwa mutters reminding them of the other’s presence “I know right, it took y’all years to finally confirm that you guys are in fact in a relationship” Yeosang adds which is a shock because they never knew people think they were dating “Wait everyone thinks that?”

“Yes. Everyone except the both of you”.

THE END.


End file.
